PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The International Cancer Prevention Society (ICAPS), is hosting the 11th Annual ICAPS Conference in London, United Kingdom, on September 5th ? 6th, 2019. This conference is being chaired by Dr. Powel H. Brown, MD, PhD, ICAPS President and chair of Clinical Cancer Prevention at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, which will be the applicant organization. This meeting will present cutting-edge discoveries in cancer preventive strategies that target infection, inflammation and the immune system, facilitate interaction among scientists, stimulate research collaborations, and introduce in-training scientists to the field of cancer prevention. The meeting will be held at smoke-free, fully accessible conference facilities at the Mile End Campus of Queen Mary University of London. Formal presentations given by international leaders in infection-, inflammation- and immune system-based cancer prevention strategies, oral abstract presentations, poster sessions, panel discussions, and interactive sessions for junior researchers will be included. A unique feature of the 2019 ICAPS meeting is the consensus development session which will result in the development and publication of consensus recommendations for cancer prevention strategies targeting infection, inflammation and the immune system. The specific aims of the 2019 annual ICAPS Conference are: (1) Present novel cancer prevention strategies that target infection, inflammation and the immune system. (2) Facilitate interaction among cancer prevention scientists. These interactions will stimulate research collaborations, introduce scientists and clinicians currently in training to the cancer prevention community. (3) Evaluate current evidence relating to infection-, inflammation- and immune system-based strategies for cancer prevention, and produce consensus recommendations for these strategies in cancer prevention. We request funding support from the NCI to partially off-set travel costs of US-based faculty, students, fellows, and early investigators. The 2019 ICAPS Conference will bring together cancer prevention researchers from around the world and provide a conducive and interactive environment to promote the scientific exchange of ideas, and will thereby lead to advances in risk assessment, screening and prevention strategies targeting infection, inflammation and the immune system for individuals at risk of cancer.